Safety Comes First
by StrawberIceream
Summary: Kagome has the perfect solution to fix Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's little "problem", but then it backfires on her.


**WARNING: **The following story has yaoi (homosexual men), mentions of Male Pregnancy, heavily implied incest, etc etc etc. No explicit scenes (sorry), but rated M for a reason.

**DISCLAIMER: **Inuyasha, or any of its characters do not belong to me. If they did, then the whole entire seires would be incest yaoi, with the main pairing as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I wish for no profit, except for reviews.

**A/N: **With my powers as an author, I have made Sesshomaru pregnant! Mwaha. Anyway, just so we don't get confused, Sesshomaru is an Uke demon, which means he can get preggers. Inuyasha is a Seme demon, so he can't get pregnant. (Yes, I got this idea from several other fanfics that used the Uke demon thing as an excuse to get Sesshomaru pregnant, 'cause really, who DOESN'T want him to be pregnant?)

_**Safety Comes First**_

"So what are you gonna do?"

Inuyasha frowned thoughtfully at Kagome's question. He really didn't know what he should do. Correction: what he _and_ Sesshomaru should do. Somehow, their earlier conversation of Kagome's school life had turned to his and Sesshomaru's relationship and their pups. Sesshomaru was forced to conceive them when Naraku took him nonconsensual about a year ago. Although he never planned to have the pups, Sesshomaru still treasured them and guarded them fiercely against any sort of danger-including the pups' father. Anyway, long story short, Naraku was defeated, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mated shortly after (of course, the hanyou was more than happy to father the triplets). Then 2 weeks later, they found out that Shesshomaru was pregnant again.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his train of thought. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Um...I don't..know…" Inuyasha admitted sheepishly. He didn't want Shesshomaru to go through the pain of birthing pups again, even more so since Uke demons had it much harder than the females. But at the same time, Inuyasha knew that there would be times when he (and maybe even Sesshomaru?) lost control of his lust and desire, especially whenever he went into heat. If his older brother became pregnant every single time they did it, there would be problems.

Kagome smirked a little. She couldn't help it. Inuyasha just looked too cute and tease-able with his eyes worried and his doggy ears downcast. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I know just the thing to do," she reassured the poor hanyou, with a knowing glint in her eyes.

**~A few days later~**

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo exclaimed happily, and hugged her. He had been missing her the whole time she was gone.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Shippo," Kagome replied warmly.

"What did you bring this time, Kagome? Did you bring those octopus-sausage thingy again?" Shippo was practically jumping up and down with excitement. He always loved the strange things Kagome always brought back with her.

"Yup, I made sure to bring them," Kagome then started to unwrap the bento box and gave it to Shippo, who started to devour them quickly. "Hey, be careful not to choke yourself!" Kagome warned him. A bit later, Sango and Miroku arrived.

"Hello, Kagome." the huntress called. Miroku also waved at her.

Kagome smiled widely when she saw the two of them. "Hey Sango, Miroku!" Her two companions were only going out for about 2 months by now, and Miroku (being the _I-must-get-a-wife-and-kids _kind of man), already proposed to Sango just a week ago. Sango, surprisingly, agreed. Everyone thought that she would just smack him and make him wait another year, minimum. _They must love each other more than I thought _Kagome mused.

Kagome looked around. "Where's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Sango sighed. "Sesshomaru is having another one of his mood swings, and refused to get out of the house and also forbid Inuyasha from doing so."

Kagome laughed. _Poor Inuyasha!_

Sango continued on. "Really, after watching Sesshomaru suffering while being pregnant makes me think twice about myself." Her eyes widened, and slapped Miroku when he was trying to grope her ass again. "Were you even listening to me?" she glowered. Miroku begged for her forgiveness. This just made Kagome laugh harder, with Shippo joining her.

After finally calming down, Kagome asked her friends, "Are they in Sesshomaru's castle, or Kaede's hut?"

"Oh, they're at Kaede's. Inuyasha said that for some reason, Sesshomaru's more comfortable in the village." Shippo piped up. "And what's that box you're holding?"

"Ah, this is nothing. Thanks for telling me, Shippo," Kagome said, while heading for the old woman's hut.

When she reached the hut, she saw Inuyasha running out, followed by an avalanche of pots, old herbs, and Sesshomaru's very irritated scream. "You stupid sex-addicted mutt!" the youkai yelled.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. Although she knew that Sesshomaru's pregnancy and mood swings caused him to lose his calm, stoic composure(especially around his very idiotic mate), she still couldn't get used to seeing the youkai act this way. "What happened this time, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Oh, hey, Kagome. I don't know; apparently Sesshomaru doesn't like to talk about sex when he's pregnant."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. Inuyasha could be so dense and clueless. "You can be really stupid sometimes, did you know that?" The hanyou just looked at her in confusion. Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha noticed the thing the miko was holding. "Hey, what's that box? Is that some sort of mini ramen?"

"Oh, this? It's for you and Sesshomaru," she replied, handing the box to him. "And, no, it's not ramen."

"Aw, not ramen? And what's this box for? Con-doms?" the hanyou asked, struggling a bit on the unfamiliar word.

Kagome smirked again, with that knowing glint back in her eyes. "You better use it well. Do you know how embarrassed I was, buying it?" The very wise miko then went on to explain what they were for, and how exactly to put them into use.

**~Three days later~**

"Hey, Kagome!"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" the miko asked.

"Um..you know about those condom thingies?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Kagome was confused. _Surely the demons couldn't have already used them all up._ She was wrong.

"Uh…we need more."

Kagome just stared at him in shock. "Are you joking?" That just didn't make any sense to the human girl. _There were at least 15 of those in that box, _she thought,_ and it was just __**three days**__! Plus, Sesshomaru is _pregnant_! _"You used them all up in 3 days?"

"Well, actually, we used them up after the second day, but-"

"What? Just how many times did you guys _do it!_ And in Sesshomaru's condition!"

"Um…we lost track..and it doesn't matter for demons when they're pregnant.."

Kagome was even further astonished. Demons were very strange creatures- even half-demons. _**Especially**_ _half-demons_, she corrected herself. "U-um, why don't you just get it yourself? I'll show you how." No way in hell was she going to go buy condoms every time she went back to her time. It definitely wouldn't do any good for her reputation, and rumors were bound to start.

"But Sesshomaru won't let me leave him unless he kicks me out. It's a miracle that I'm able to be here in the first place."

Kagome sighed. This was definitely a problem. Then a solution came up to her head. "Why don't we bring Sesshomaru with us? He'll probably have fun looking at the world in my time. And the pup will be happier when he's in a good mood." _He'll also learn how to buy condoms. I don't really trust Inuyasha to remember._ She grimaced when she remembered Inuyasha destroying the volleyball when he thought that it was trying to quote-unquote "hurt and possibly kill her". No matter how many times she told him that it was just a toy, he never heeded her words.

"Okay, then. I'll ask Sesshomaru about it." With that, the hanyou took off in a red blur.

**~The next day~**

The following day, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and even the demons' three pups arrived at the Bone Eater's Well. Although Sesshomaru heard about the reason for why the journey had to take place, he refused to let out even a step out of the hut without taking the pups with him. As always, the others had to comply to the queen-like youkai's will.

Sesshomaru carried the youngest-a boy that looked exactly like Sesshomaru, except his silver hair was curly and he didn't have any markings. Inuyasha carried the oldest pup-another boy, but he had straight black hair, golden eyes, and a crescent moon on his forehead -and also helped support his mate. _No matter how stubborn he is, Sesshomaru _is _pregnant_, the younger inu thought. Kagome held the middle pup closely, who was a little girl with Sesshomaru's silver hair and markings, and Naraku's blood red eyes. "Drop the pup and die, miko wench," the youkai warned, with his eyes glaring at Kagome icily the whole time. Kagome took the warning to heart. Of course, she'd never even dream of dropping the precious bundle of life.

When they arrived in Kagome's time, Sesshomaru immediately took his middle pup away from her arms. Kagome was about to start bickering, but stopped herself when she remembered that demons-especially Uke demons-were extremely protective of their children. _And his claws and fangs look deadly too, _she silently added in her head.

"Nee-chan! Is that you?" Sota's voice called out.

"Yeah! I brought Inuyasha and his family too!" Kagome answered. She quickly climbed out of the well, and Inuyasha helped his mate and pups up.

Sota's eyes blinked when he saw them. What he saw wasn't what he expected. Although he heard about Sesshomaru (he already knew that he was no longer an enemy, and that he became mates with Inuyasha and even had little pups), the little human boy was still surprised. Not that long ago, Kagome was always talking bad about Sesshomaru and how horrible he was, so the boy always imagined the youkai as a terrifying, foaming monster that snarled at everyone and everything. However, before him was a beautiful being with long, long silver hair, gold eyes, and an aura of superiority and grace. Even his markings were beautiful. It was almost hard to believe that the demon was a man-he just seemed so feminine, especially since he was holding his pups. As he kept looking, Sota could see how he was related with Inuyasha-they both had identical eyes and hair, and a strange way about them that made them seem non-human. _Well, duh, they are demons, _the boy thought.

Sota's train of thought was interrupted by Kagome hugging him. "Hey, Sota! Missed you so much!"

"Ye-yeah, I'm glad to see you're okay," he replied.

Sesshomaru looked at them amusingly. _Humans are such strange creatures. They never fail to entertain me. _His musings were stopped when suddenly, the youngest pup started to cry. Like a chain reaction, the rest of the pups began to wail as well. Sesshomaru's expression immediately softened and he and Inuyasha quickly began to comfort their children.

Kagome and Sota led the non-humans to their house when the pups finally stopped crying. "Hello, Kagome. And hello Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"This is Shessomaru, and his three pups: Kaeomon, Amarante, and Yasuo," Kagome introduced. Mrs. Higurashi was about to say hello, when there was a loud banging noise, and the shout of Kagome's grandfather.

"I… SENSE.. A _DEMON!" _

Shessomaru sharply looked up to see an old man throwing scraps of paper at him. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sota just sighed and shook their heads in annoyance.

"Away with you, evil demon!" the old man shouted. He then began to stick the paper all over Sesshomaru and even his pups.

"Um…that's not a good idea, Jii-chan," Kagome warned him. But it was too late. Sesshomaru, seeing that his pups might be in danger, bristled and started to growl.

"You worthless ningen. You dare try to harm my pups?" the youkai snarled angrily.

Inuyasha quickly restrained Sesshomaru. "It's okay. He's just a senile old man," the hanyou reassured his furious mate. Sesshomaru calmed down a bit, though he still glared very coldly at Kagome's grandfather.

"Father! Don't bother those poor creatures! And you almost harmed the babies!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded her father-in-law.

"Babies? What babies? Oh!" the old man exclaimed, noticing the babies for the first time. "A-ah. I'm sorry. I thought you were a vile demon. Who is this, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha threw the useless charms back to the grandfather. "He's Sesshomaru-my brother and mate. And these are our pups."

"Oh! You mean _that _Sesshomaru? The demon who tried to kill you and Inuyasha and your other friends, and then suddenly joined your side and became pregnant? _That _Sesshomaru?" the old man asked, turning to his granddaughter, wide-eyed. He didn't know that he was unknowingly treading on very, very thin ice, and that the youkai could kill him very easily.

"Yes, Jii-chan," Kagome sighed. She was very worried that the said youkai was planning to kill her poor, and most often very dense, grandfather. Sesshomaru was, in fact, yearning to grab the insolent ningen's head and bash it against the wall, but resisted because he knew that that wouldn't be good for his unborn pup.

"Well, then, shall we prepare a room for Inuyasha and his family, Father? You come too, Sota!" Mrs. Higurashi said, while dragging her father-in-law quickly out of the room.

"Aw, do I havta?" Sota whined. He wanted to play a bit with the pups, but he knew not to disobey his mother. Plus, Sesshomaru seemed pretty pissed off, and the little boy already knew that the demon could tear his head off quite easily, carrying pups or no.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "You shouldn't have insolent ningens as your companions," he huffed, and looked down to make sure his oldest pup was alright. Inuyasha just chuckled and shook his head. _Who would've thought that Sesshomaru was a mother hen? _the hanyou thought. _Well, he is pretty cute when he's like this, anyway. _Inuyasha just laughed a bit harder when Sesshomaru turned to glare at his mate.

**~A few hours later~**

The drug store cashier was surprised, spellbound, and amused all at the same time. The 19 year old part timer never would've guessed that she'd meet a normal Japanese girl (normal as in, she has black hair, brown eyes, and seems, well..normal..) explaining how to buy condoms to two striking foreigners with long silver hair, golden eyes, strange tattoos, and holding babies in their arms. _Well, they must be foreign since they don't seem to understand Japanese currency. But how come the girl's speaking Japanese to them? They must've dyed their hair silver-I've never heard of silver being natural- and just why are they holding babies while buying condoms? That's just scandalous! Plus, the mother has strange tattoos on her face! Just what country are they from?_

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked the cashier. _Wait..hold on..the mother's a _man_? Or is her voice just deep? _she thought. The youkai coughed to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, yes?"

"I asked: 'Is there a limit on how much condoms we can buy?'" Sesshomaru asked, a bit irritated. _Stupid humans. They're not even sufficient enough to answer the most simplest of questions._

"Urm…I don't think so," the cashier answered.

Inuyasha grinned. "All right then! We'll take…" with that, the hanyou proceeded to inform the incredulous store clerk how much boxes they were going to buy.

**~After shopping~**

**(Back in Feudal Time)**

Kagome was very, _very _pissed. _Stupid horny demons. My allowance for this month _and _last month got all wasted on boxes of condoms! I swear, if I see Inuyasha, I'm gonna-_

Her rant was interrupted by Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome!"

Said miko turned around. _He better not be asking for more condoms _she seethed. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Well, um, you know, well…"

"I don't know."

"Okay, well, you see, we need more-"

Kagome was beyond angry now. "Inuyasha, _**SIT!**_" _I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE MONEY, DAMMIT!_

The enraged miko stomped off, leaving the poor hanyou facedown on the ground with dust clouds settling on him.

**=========================================================-FIN**

**A/N: **Special thanks to Angela B. for helping me with the ending. Love you, girl xD Without her, the ending would be nonexistent, and this story wouldn't even be here. It'd be saved up in my laptop until the day comes when I have to delete the file or something horrible like that. Thanks, again!~

**A/N: **So how was it? This is my first ever fanfic that I've ever wrote, and I think I did pretty well, no? :D Please **rate **and **review**! I'll accept critiques and even flames (as long as they're legible). I actually got the idea for this after reading so much Inuyasha Mpreg fanfics. I was thinking "Is Sesshomaru going to get pregnant every single time they do it?" Then this whole entire story formed in my head, and I just had to write it. Lols. Maybe I'll even write an ANGSTY prequel about what exactly happened to Sesshomaru and Naraku…. :D

**~A big Thank You for reading, and brownies for Reviewers!~**


End file.
